Cunt - It's Just a Word
: Cunt'- For some reason this word really offends people, maybe because of the exceptionally crude sound of the word, or maybe because talking about the female genitalia is still considered unnaceptable. Either way, people cannot seem to comprehend that it is just a word, making it a great thing to say around tight ass pussies to piss them off. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=cunt&defid=1133937 more The word cunt is only insulting to Americans and over zealous feminists who don't realise its beauty. : ''hysteria - an uncontrollable outburst of emotion or fear, often characterized by irrationality, laughter, weeping, etc. '' : I hate it when people go on and on about how neutral cunt and twat are; and I take tranny to be pretty near the same thing. Once can be a cultural miscommunication; but anybody who insists on it, once informed of its US meaning, is a self-centred arsehole and should fuck back off to r/atheism or ERV’s slimepit. -- typical baboon outburst highlighting both stupidity and the arrogance of assumed cultural exceptionalism Of all the myriad derangements that keep the subnormals of Freethoughtblogs in a state of perpetual frenzy alternating between bloodlust and self-mortification, the word '''''CUNT has to be near the top of the list. There is a loss of rationality surrounding the word than can only be described as religious, and any utterance of the word is reacted to as a though it's blasphemous. Those that doubt that a cult-like mentality dominates the landscape at FFTB only need to search the site for the term and peruse the discussions. It is way beyond surreal. What a pack of cunts. Thankfully, FFTB is only a minority of loons. This page collates examples of feminist thinkers and activists who refuse to submit to the word in fear, and choose rightfully to claim it as their own and use it as they see fit, as well as other miscellaneous historical and linguistic information. Tee Corinne - The Cunt Coloring In Book '' In the early 1970s Tee gathered some female friends who were willing to show her their vaginas. She drew a series of cunts to educate kids and celebrate women and their sexuality. She then gathered all her pretty drawings and released the Cunt Coloring Book in 1975. Colouring, according to Tee, is a very good way for kids to learn about the female sex, “because a major way we learn to understand the world, as children, is by colouring”.'' The book became a huge success and it sold better than she ever could have imagined. Although endured a lot of discussion and controversy for a while because of its title. Some conservative dudes said the title was “awful”, and as a result, the Cunt Coloring Book had to change name into the weird “Labiaflowers”. ''Tee thought that the new title was ridiculous and that it demolished the whole point of the book. Nevertheless, after some years of struggle, it was eventually re-released with its original title again and the Cunt Coloring Book became as popular as it was from the very beginning. Yay!'' -- Caisa Ederyd, Don't Panic * Tee Corinne - Wikipedia * queer-arts.org * Amazon, Last Gasp * Preface to 2006 edition * Ladycuntlove - Youtube